Dead Bite -2pJapan X Reader-
by MaximosBlack
Summary: When there are strange deaths going around town, Kiku and his 'gang' go out and look around for the killer. Feli, insists the killings are from zombies, but they think it's a ridiculous thought. But when they met ( Name), they knew that zombies were involved because her family was the victim. Kiku instantly falls in love with her, but she is totally clueless. *Lots of cussing*
1. Chapter 1

" Lukas, you look so fucking stupid with that damn hair clip." Kiku said, knowing all too well that he hated it when people bugged him about that hair clip. Lukas looked at him an irritated look. He pushed his hair out of one of his eyes, going up to Kiku.

" What did you say?.." He said threw his teeth, Kiku smirked.

" Oh sit the hell down, we all know you won't fight anyone...And it better not be me." Kiku said, grabbing Lukas's collar. Lukas looked down, and walked back to his seat like a dog with his tail in between his legs. Alfred was watching from the corner , not wanting to talk to them. He was more quiet and didn't want to communicate with them, unless he truly wanted something. Alfred was a great manipulator while Lukas was great at pointing out people's flaws.

Kiku was a fighter, never afraid to take on a battle. But, there was also another who was somewhat like this in their little 'gang': Feliciano.

" Hey! Look at what I found in the new paper!" Feliciano said, swinging open the front door quickly, waving a newspaper in the air.

Feliciano was dark, sinister and cruel, but so were the rest of them.

" Here" Kiku started, putting his arms up in a catching motion. Feliciano threw the newspaper, Kiku catching it and turning it around.

" Front page." Feliciano stated, Kiku looking at the picture. Alfred and Lukas gathered around Kiku, looking at the picture with him.

" What the fuck is that!?" Kiku said, looking at the bloody, gory photo that was cropped on the front. It had people covered in a sheet with blood seeping threw it.

" Read it." Feliciano hissed, Kiku glaring at him as he read on.

Kiku tossed the paper down in his lap, giving the Italian man a look of disbelief, but it wasn't a shocked face. It was an ' are you kidding me' face.

" Zombie apocalypse? Dumb ass shit!" He said throwing the paper down on the floor.

" No! It's true! Look man! It just fucking happened down the street at a house!" Feliciano said, pointing towards the door. " If you read carefully, they said that the bite marks in the people were inhuman looking, and inside the wounds were traces of embalming fluids!"

" Maybe it was a grave digger, dumbass. And they just set the bodies there trying to stir shit up." Alfred said, leaning back in his seat.

" No, it can't be that because a-" He was interrupted by Lukas, putting his two cents into the conversation.

" BUT it also says that when they found the embalming fluids in the cuts and bite marks, they said that they check the grave yard and saw that the coffins had been opened." Feliciano grabbed the paper from Kiku, pointing to a specific spot.

" BUSTED open." He said, using his finger to circle the spot. And, it also says that they were opened from the middle, and lower parts."

" Could be an axe. " Alfred butted, Feliciano gave him a deathly glare.

" You know, when fucking zombies come and eat you, don't be asking me for help and shit. I'll watch you all be eaten from my window with a motherfucking juice box in my hand." He said, getting aggravated.

" Oh shut up! We're all fine!" Lukas said, turning on the T.V.

_" This just in! Four more victims have been found by city hall. The bodies have been found to have traces of embalming fluids, just like the others. We believe there is a serial killer out. The police have asked me to inform everyone to stay inside, especially at night. If you must go out, please bring someone with you."_ The female news reporter reported.

" Serial killer? Isn't one of us... Right?" Alfred joked. Kiku rose to his feet, grabbing his coat.

" And where the hell do you think you're going?" Lukas said, Kiku turned around with a smirk.

" Grab your coats boys! We're going out."

* * *

The cold wind blew gently as the clouds covered up the stars, making the night look dead and un lite. The leaves were occasionally picked up with the wind, dancing meaninglessly in the breeze. The only light that was shown was the black street lights that lite their way.

Kiku walked with his hands in his coat with confidence, his grew walking behind him who were just as bold as he.

" We're going to catch this serial killer so we can prove to Feliciano that it's not a stupid zombie apocalypse." Kiku said, looking over his shoulder at them. Alfred smirked as he slightly nudged Feliciano who looked down at his feet.

" It is a zombie attack..."

" It's not a zombie attack you dumbass!" Lukas yelled loudly. Kiku and Alfred looking at the two. Feliciano rested his forehead against his as he gridded his teeth.

" Yes, it is!" He said threw his pearly white teeth with intense eyes.

" There's no proof!" Lukas hissed.

" THERE IS TO PROOF!" Feliciano yelled loudly, backing away from Lukas.

They all stopped in their tracks when they heard a rustle, a trash can lid hitting the floor. They all turned around in unison, all mouths unlatched.

" What was that?" Alfred said, sucking on his teeth as he picked up his bat that he carried. Kiku got his sword ready to be pulled out of the casing, Feliciano cocking his black hand gun and Lukas cocking his dark blue one.

" It was in the alley.." Kiku said, pointing his sword in a ready position. Alfred threw his bat on his shoulder, prepared to swing at any minute.

They all walked towards the alley that they heard the idiosyncratic sound.

" Whose there?!" Kiku demanded an answer only hearing more rustling.

Alfred walked in front of Kiku, avoiding the swords razor sharp tip.

" I got this bat, with fucking nails, we have two guys with guns, and a guy with a motherfucking sword. Better show yourself before it gets ugly." Alfred said smirking cockily.

"P-pl-please don't hurt me!" The meek, scared voice murmured. It was a feminine voice, that made them all drop their weapons knowing she was no treat.

" You should be inside.. What are you doing out!? There's a serial killer going around!" Kiku said.

"Come out now." Lukas said, then more rustling as the girly figure appeared from behind the trash cans.

"P-please don't hurt me.." She begged, they all gave her a confused look.

" We won't. As long as you don't hurt us, that is." Kiku said, putting his sword back in the casing, everyone putting their weapons away.

" Go home, now. You'll get hurt." Feliciano commanded. The girl looked down, shaking her head.

" No? You want to die!?" Alfred said, looking at her puzzled once again.

" I cant go home! My parents, my family... They're all" She hesitated. " Dead." She said, almost bursting into tears.

" How?" Lukas asked.

" Them! The things that rose from the coffins by my house!" The girl cried, everyone looking at her shocked.

" Feli... Feliciano was right.." Kiku said breathlessly, his eyes wide as he looked back at the Italian man slightly.

" Come with us. We'll keep you safe." Lukas said, everyone nodding their head agreeing with him.

* * *

" So, what's your name?" Alfred asked as the girl sat on the couch, her (E/C) orbs scanning the room nervously.

" (Name)."

" Oh sweet! So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Feliciano asked sitting next to her.

" Oh.. Well if I'll be staying here, I might as well tell." She giggled slightly. " Well, I remember seeing the grass being pushed up, then I saw hands, feet, everything... Being pushed up from the ground. I watched them... I didn't even tell my family of them! They just headed to my house.. I locked my door and then I heard my family scream... I just hid in my closet!" She said, her eyes watering as some tears spilled.

" Well, it'll be ok.. We'll see what we can do." Kiku said, leaning up against the door. He took a interested in this girl, her (H/C) fit her skin tone wonderfully, her (E/C) eyes were breath taking. He wanted to protect this girl with all his heart.

" And then I just ran out of the house... It was the first report of the crap going on..."

" Oh.." Lukas said, looking down. Kiku interrupted, wanting to catch her attention .

" Well let us introduce our self, (Name)." He said, his smile turning sweet. " I'm Kiku."

" Alfred." Alfred said waving slightly.

" Lukas." He said nodding his head gently.

" And I'm Feliciano."

" Hello guys... Thanks for letting me stay here with you guys." (Name) said, certainly glad that she was found by them.

" We couldn't just let you live on the streets with the brain eaters!" Feliciano said, looking at the clock. " It's too late.. goodnight guys." He said walking up the steps.

" Oh, (Name) we have a spare room." Kiku started, hitting Lukas on the back of the neck. A loud smack echoed threw the room.

" Ouch! The fuck man?!"

" Go get the bed sheets from the other room!" Lukas walked off to the other room. Kiku smiled down at her.

" Don't worry. I wont do that to you.. Only these guys." Kiku chuckled. " We're like a gang." (Name) smiled.

" Here's the bed sheets you dick." Lukas said throwing the pack at him, walking up the stairs to go to his room.

" I'll go do the bed sheets." Kiku said rising to his feet only to be pulled back down by (Name).

" I can do it, you guys are already doing too much."

" No, I got this. You can come up with me if you'd like." (Name) nodded her head.

* * *

She looked down the hall way that was painted a rich blood red, pictures of the four on the wall in different places.

" So... you guys are really good friends?" (Name) asked, looking at one of the photos where the four were at the beach, they all had perfectly sculpted bodies.

" Yeah. But we pick on each other all the time, so were all like brothers." She smiled.

" That's cute." Kiku blushed slightly, trying to hide it.

" I guess." He said, entering the room as he immediately opened the packaging, taking the sheet out.

" Do you need help?" She asked, watching Kiku put the first sheet on.

" No, I got it." He said putting the other sheet on top.

The sheets were a royal blue with golden seams with elegant designs spread all over them. He put the last pillow case on, putting it in place as he motioned his arms as he pointed at the bed.

" Ta-da!" Kiku said, childishly. (Name) giggled.

" Thank you." She smiled.

" Anytime." Kiku flashed a smile back. " Well, I'll let you go to bed. Do you want one of my shirts to sleep in?"

" No thanks. I'm good."

" Ok. Goodnight." He said walking towards the door.

" Night. And, thanks again."

" Anytime." Kiku said, smiling as he shut the door quietly as he saw her cover herself in the bed sheets.

* * *

Kiku practically ran to his room, going to his room as he flew onto the computer.

" Google, google, google, google, google!" He whispered to himself quickly as his computer loaded.

_" Zombies are real! When was this fucking established?!" _He thought as he got on google. He typed in ' Zombie facts'.

_' My night, will be consumed in this shit" _He thought, clicking on the link. " Here we go."

* * *

_Chapter two coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

" AH! OH SHIT!" Lukas yelled from the kitchen, Kiku's eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head off of his laptops keyboard, walking out of his room. He immediately looked into (Names), seeing that the door was wide open, indicating she was probably down stairs.

" GET ME A CUP OF WATER!" Lukas ordered, Kiku's eyes widened as he bolted down the stairs, going into the kitchen.

" WHAT'S ON FIRE?!" Everyone looked at him as Lukas sat there, waving his head over his tongue.

"H-H-H-Hot! Feliciano! What the fuck did you put in this shit!?"

Feliciano looked at him, his eye brows narrow as a vicious smile spread across his face. " Ghost peppers." (Name) giggled as she saw Lukas's eyes grow, both his hands over his mouth. He got up, and ran to the sink, turning it on and sticking his head underneath is as he indulged on the cool feeling on his burning tongue.

Kiku walked over to the plate, looking down at it with sleepy eyes. He slightly moved the fork.

" What is this?" Kiku asked, picking his head up, squinting his eyes looking at Feliciano.

" I just made him eggs. (Name) wanted cereal, so I made her some. But no, Lukas had to be the complicated bitch and wanted eggs. So, I fucked with him." Feliciano said looking over Lukas, still drinking from the sink.

Kiku chuckled, sitting next to (Name).

" Good morning." He said, smiling towards her. She hid her face slightly, simpering.

" And good morning to you." She said back, taking a spoonful of her cereal. Kiku looked back at Lukas who pulled away from the sink, out of breath as he looked at Feliciano, angrily.

" WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Lukas said, getting in the Italians face, but Feliciano met him half way, smiling.

" Don't fight. Save your energy." Kiku grumbled, both of them backing down.

Lukas walked over to the T.V in the kitchen, turning it on as it went to the news.

"_fifteen bodies have been found, all in the same condition as the others. There was survivors this time, but they have a rabies-like illness that progressed as time went on." _The same news reporter reported, Feliciano turned the T.V off when he noticed the fear sweep into (Name)'s face.

" It'll be ok, (Name).You're safe!" Lukas said. (Name) shook her head. Kiku looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

" Well, I think we should do more research on zombies. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to stop the zombie out break." Kiku said, going back upstairs to get his laptop.

* * *

" Solanum virus..." Kiku mumbled, everyone gathered around him in the kitchen. " Or also known as the potato virus." Kiku said, biting his lip slightly.

" First hour pain and discoloration... Hour 5, high temperature, Hour 8 higher fever and numbing. Hour 11 paralysis in the lower body, hour 16 coma..." Feliciano clicked his tongue as he read on. "Hour 20, heart rate stopped... Hour 23, they come back to life?" He finished, questioning more than anything.

" That doesn't make sense... This is so stupid! This is fake!" Lukas said, walking away from the table. Feliciano rolled his eyes.

" Well, if it was fake I'm sure people wouldn't become zombies! I mean, come on now! You're such dumbass!" Feliciano said, Kiku only rolled his eyes. (Name) sat there, not knowing what to do.

The argument raged on as Kiku turned to face (Name).

" So, do you believe in this solanum virus?" He asked, (name) hung her head down.

" I don't know... My family didn't change colors.. But I think that's because their wounds were fatal." Kiku shook his head.

" You two! Knock it off! You're in front of a lady! Show some class!" Kiku said making them starch their head guiltily as they walked back to their chairs around the laptop.

" Ok, now, lets look up the different types of zombies." Kiku said, glaring at the two.

" Kiku, I hope you know that I know a lot about zombies. And I know for sure that solanum virus isn't real. It's a virus an author made to make his books make sense." Lukas stated, sipping on a HI-C.

" Oh you do now? Tell us the different types of zombies then." Kiku tested. Lukas set his drink down, clearing his throat.

" Well, there are argutus zombies, they keep all human intelligence and may gain some. Magicae Natus are zombies that are brought to life with magic, but I really don't think that's the cause. Since I am the only one who knows magic around these parts."

" You know magic?" (Name) asked, amazed. Kiku shot a dagger at Lukas who missed it.

" Yes, I'm self-taught with it. Ever since I was little." Lukas said.

" It's because he sees trolls." Kiku added, snarling. Lukas cut his eyes.

" Anyway, Gummi Occiderunt are zombies that are killed with gun shot to the head. Morbidus Mali means 'sickly evil' are ones that were infected by a sickness. Then there's the Vetus Figuratus, literally meaning old fashioned. They're the regular zombies."

" Wow! You're so smart!" (Name) praised, Lukas blushed slightly as Kiku sucked on his teeth, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

" Well, Lukas!" Kiku started, slamming his chair onto the floor. " What zombie do you think it is? Since you're so smart."

" I really think it's a Morbidus Mali for the more recent additions that they're talking about. But the original's I'm not too sure about because Vetus Figuratus's cant infect people." Lukas said, getting up to throw his juice box away.

" Whatever it is I'm going to stop it. I want a safe fucking world for us. For everyone." Kiku said still angered.

" Well, go get dressed and I'll take you guys to the store where I buy all my magic products." Lukas said, heading for the stairs. " I need more herbs anyway." (Name) sprang to her feet.

" Yay! I want to go!" She said, running up the stairs.

" I'll go, too.." Kiku sucked on his teeth, going up the stairs behind Feliciano.


	3. Chapter 3

" What!? What do you want?!" A voice called out behind the silky red current that hung behind the counter. Lukas' elbow rested on the counter as he sighed loudly. Everyone else just stood behind him, afraid to move in the eerie shop.

The shanty shack was filled with oddities, consisting of jars filled with slimy green goo, to stick like figures in clear bags.

" Kirkland! I'm not playing! I need the supplies." Lukas yelled.

A slim figure with bushy eyebrows peeked from behind the curtain, looking at the group as if measuring their worthiness in a single look.

"Ah," He said, coming from behind the curtain, his arms out and his facial shapes softer. "Lukas, what a pleasant surprise! I'm so glad you could make it. So what do you need?" The bushy browed man said going underneath the counter. "Sleeping pounder?" he said grabbing a jar of a white fine pounder. "I know how much you like that one." He winked as Lukas blushed.

"No, I'm actually here for the bullets I normally buy…" Lukas said.

"I'll be right back; it's all in the back." He said as he disappeared into the curtain once again. Lukas turned around, smirking.

"Who is he...?" (Name) asked

"That is the second head in magic. He's Arthur Kirkland, but I just call him Kirkland." Lukas said. They all heard something fall in the back, making a huge clash echo throughout the shop.

"AH! Here we go!" Kirkland said, coming back from behind the curtain with a purple blue box. The lid was rimmed in a golden color. He set it on the counter and typed something into the old, dusty cash register.

"Anything else?" He said slyly, Lukas looked around.

"Maybe some…. Tea?" He said as Kirkland's face lit up.

"Anytime!" Kirkland said as he rushed into the back, tripping on the curtain.

"What is wrong with him?" Kiku asked, Lukas just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he just likes to give people boxes of tea. I always get discounts." He said as Kirkland came back with a green box of tea. "Is that it now?" He said, typing that into the register.

"Yup! And here's the usual amount." Lukas said, passing him the money as they exchanged items.

"Have a good day!" Kirkland said, as they walked out. The door shut closed. " You're going to need it…"

* * *

"I thought you said you're the only one that knew magic in these parts?" Alfred asked Lukas.

"I am, but he's nowhere near the graveyards that the zombies came out of." Lukas said, walking back into their house.

"Why'd you get the tea?" (Name) asked. Lukas picked up the tea, looking at the green box.

"He just likes it when people buy his tea."

Kiku rubbed his hair, walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge, seeing that the juice boxes they had bought yesterday were all gone. He was enraged.

"Ok, I just bought fucking juice yesterday, where are they!?" He yelled into the other room. Feliciano laughed.

"It was me bitch."

"What the fucking hell man." Kiku started, putting his hands into fists. "Go buy some more, please." He said threw his teeth.

" Just because you said please"

* * *

Feliciano walked the empty night streets alone with the plastic bag with HI-C in it. They were juiced obsessed. They couldn't go two days without juice. None of them.

The streets were dark, not even the street lights were on, probably because the town forgot to pay the electric bill, Feliciano thought. But the lights to homes were to light his way. He saw many stray cats wonder by, they all seemed timid, but that was normal for a stray. But, they were overly timid and their heads seemed to be stuck looking behind them as they walked passed Feliciano.

"Why the fuck are they so weird looking tonight?" Feliciano said to himself out loud, watching as they walked by. He walked further and further into the darker street. This time the lights to houses weren't on, so no light was able to break through the darkness, making him take out his phone as a flashlight.

He heard a voice, whispering something he couldn't hear, he saw a pair of eyes shine, thinking it was just a cat.

"I just want to get home…" He said nervously. He may be a fighter, but since he knew there was something out there that could possibly harm him, it frightened him.

"Wanna know a secret?" A voice whispered, this time he was able to understand it, and it was familiar. "There's someone out there…. I hear their footsteps…" The voice said, making Feliciano go pale.

"HEY!" He hollered. "How is that a secret!?" He asked/yelled. He heard a giggle.

"Better hurry home… Before something happens to you…" The voice said, he knew it from somewhere, just where he couldn't pick out. He took out his gun.

"Who are you?! Who else is with you?!" He said, pointing his gun in all directions.

"I'm no one, I'm with no one." It said. Feliciano heard it come closer, the footsteps echoing through the ally the person was in. "Just go home, now. I know something bad is going to happen any second now." He said with a playful voice.

"I am now, you're a fucking loon." Feliciano said, walking on with his gun close to his side.

* * *

"Here's your juice, Kiku." Feliciano said, opening the door and tossing the bag to him.

"What took you so long?" Kiku asked, taking one of the HI-C's from the plastic it was wrapped in, taking the straw and jabbing it in the little box.

"Ran into some weird ass fuck…" He said, sitting next to Kiku. " He said something bad was going to happen… What it is, I don't know."

Just then Lukas turned the T.V on, (Name) sitting in the chair closest to the T.V. The news was on with breaking news.

_This just in! Ten people have been killed and fifteen injured! All like the other deaths, more graves have been opened, and more people injured. Those who have been injured are not expected __to live. It is still unknown as to what has caused these deaths and injuries, the serial killer strikes again!_

* * *

Sorry about this not being updated in two months! I was having trouble trying to finish it in my head fully where it'd make sense. Trust me, it was hard. But I have it all planned out now, so I know what's going on. I hope this is worth the wait! Again, I'm sorry L


	4. Chapter 4

Dark black gloved hands wrapped their selves around the needle as his smile grew bright. Only he, the best witch doctor could pull this off. There have been many others that did this, but they didn't have what it took to make it contiguous to others.

He took the puffer fish, drawing out some of the dangerous poison out of it, putting it in a jar. He continued this in till it was filled to the rim of the cup, and then they took the syringe, only taking a half of drop in to it.

Then he walked out of the house. To a spot where he knew it would be crowded, it would be normal for someone to be bumped into.

"The mall." He gleamed, walking out of his tiny house to get in to the car to capture his next victim.

* * *

"KIKU!" (Name) giggled, he just holding it up further in the air "Give it back!" She laughed. He smiled.

"Only if you say please." He said, holding the blanket up further into the air. She rolled her eyes playfully. She wasn't go to say please, not now that is. She jumped up, gripping the blanket in her small hands. But she only pulled him forward, making him fall on top of her as she fell onto the bed, he on top of her. She blushed a deep red, he froze as a tint of pink flooded his face. He stared into her eyes, and she did to his.

'Is this too close?' Kiku thought, his body frozen from the sudden fall. 'When should I get up!? She doesn't seem to mind…' Kiku went on, (Name) looked up at him, her lips starting to pucker slight but not noticeably.

Kiku leaned a bit closer, his lips so close to her rosy red once. He was so close to her, he awaite the feel

* * *

He entered into the mall, looking around slyly as he slithered his way through the stores, looking for the perfect person to infect. He noticed a store that had many people in it, so he walked in casually.

He went into a very crowded isle, excusing himself in till he found the person he was 'after'. Once behind the woman, he bumped in to her, pricking her with the needle. All he needed was to say sorry and she'd drop like a fly.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's fi-"She said before she dropped to the floor. Everyone gasped, including him so he wouldn't look too guilty. Everyone rushed to her side, her son that stood by her in tears.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" The son cried, but he didn't bait an eyelash.

'Stupid kid.' He thought, walking away from the scene, trying not to look too involved. He walked out of the store then went back to his home where he waited for the week to go by, and then she'd rise from the dead and begin to infect all the people that stood in her path.

The blood rage was too much for him, he loved every second of it. Whenever he'd make a 'kill', he'd get this high, adrenaline like feeling course through his body. There was a reason why he does this, and it was eating him alive.

He hated it when he thought about it, but it happened. And he's sorry it happened.

But it was too great for him to stop.

* * *

"U-u-Ummm Kiku…?" (Name) said as Kiku got closer to her plump lips. Kiku quickly rolled over, sitting up as his hand went up to his hair.

"I-I-I'm sorry (Name). I kind of didn't feel like getting up. Feliciano hit me earlier today, remember?" He played off. But Feliciano really did hit him hard. They were fighting like always. Alfred and Lukas aren't much of talkers, but they loved to watch the fights.

"It's fine." She giggled again as if nothing happened. Kiku's blush got deeper.

"Well goodnight. I'm going to bed, I hope you sleep well." Kiku said, (Name) shook her head, saying you too and they went their separate ways.


	5. leaving, care to follow?

Everyone, I have moved to Deviantart and quizazz (or whatever it's called now, if you type in 'quizazz' it'll still work). On Deviantart I'm MaximosBlack, and there's A LOT more lemons on there ;) on quizazz, I'm PoPiPo.

I didn't feel like using the same, sorry. But, I just got that account today, so no stories yet. I will be continuing 'My Dark Guardian' and 'Dead Bite' and probably 'Hetalia overload' on quizazz. Dead Bite I don't like how I'm doing it, so I'm rewriting that.

Sorry for any inconvenience, and I'm sorry for moving websites. But they're all equally amazing, but I'd like to have more accounts to try to get more popular. Selfish, I know, but bear with me.

Anyway, I'm really sorry. I'll still get on this account, just not as much as I used to.

~MaximosBlack


End file.
